Party Games
by Tokyo216
Summary: Naruto is playing a dare game when he gets the worst dare ever. Kiss Sasuke Uchiha. It doesn't sound good but its pretty funny hehehe... O.o


Ok so this is my second SasuxNaru! Go Me! Yeah, I came up with this during English when I was supposed to be writing about myself ;;

Hehe and by the way this is only my second story, so I'm sorry if its not really good vv

Oh well!

Oh yes disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. –tear- are you happy now?

VvVvVv

Sasuke leaned against the wall; drink in hand complaining to himself that he had even come to this stupid party in the first place. "Sakura just threw this party so I'd come and 'finally fall in love with her'. Ridiculous.

HAHA! I win! You owe me ten bucks Kiba!

"Oh yeah, that's why I came." Across the room Naruto was sitting at Sakura's dining room table, betting how many drinks he could consume. "Stupid. He's just gonna end up drunk and… Hey maybe that games not so stupid" Sasuke thought with a smirk.

VvVvVv

Ok Naruto, enough I'm broke already. "Coooooome on! I can keep goooing –hick-."

"Naruto, dude you're smashed. Maybe you should put the bottle down."

"You guys are nooooo fun." Naruto said. 'Hehe they think I'm drunk.'

"Ok, I'll stop drinking. Lets do dares! Maybe you can get your money back."

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji looked at each other and nodded. "Ok." They said in unison.

"But" Naruto started "If I do your dares, you still have to pay me." Naruto said.

The three other boys sighed. "Fine"

VvVvVv

Sasuke looked over at the group of boys getting ready to do stupid dares and lose what left they had of their money. So stupid. Sasuke took a swig of his beer when Sakura and Ino came over and grabbed each of his arms. "Hey Sasuke, why are you sitting here all by yourself?" Ino asked. "Shut up Ino."

"Sasuke why don't you come dance with me?" Sakura yelled.

"Because. I'm not really interested in dancing with you, so if you don't mind can you go away and quit bothering me." Sasuke said in the coldest tone he could muster.

"Fine Sasuke." Sakura said. And walked away.

"By Sasuke." Ino said. And walked away. Everybody knew she was over Sasuke. She only bothered him because she knew it would bother sakura.

"I BROKE MY PENIS! WILL SOME ONE COME LOOK AT IT FOR ME" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ha! Pay up Naruto"

"Fine, fine" Naruto muttered as he pulled the five-dollar bill from his wallet.

"Thaaaaank you!" Kiba snatched the bill from his hand and put it into his pocket. "Ok. Lets give Naruto a dare now."

"Ok it has to be a big one." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Naruto gulped. 'What are they gonna make me do? Maybe I shouldn't have suggested dares.'

"Oh my gosh! I know!" Kiba leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered it into his ear, and then Shikamaru told Chouji. They all stared at Naruto with that evil little gleam in there eyes. He didn't know what was coming, but he knew it was bad. "Ok Naruto if you take this dare we will give you all our money, and you will become our hero." Shikamaru said with a chuckle (yeah, Shikamaru chuckled O.o). But you have to accept it first.

"Ok one sec. let me think about it." 'Ok, If I do it I'll probably be able to buy food, and pay my rent (how much money did they bet O.o;;). But on the other hand I don't know what it is. It could be anything. God why did I suggest this stupid game! Ugh!' "Ok…. I accept."

All three boys burst out laughing. "Ok Naruto. Remember you accepted it, there's no turning back, you have to do it."

"I.. I know" Naruto said and looked down.

"Ok. You have to go over to Sasuke, sit on his lap, and start flirting with him and then give him a nice, big, wet kiss!" Kiba said. And all three boys began laughing hysterically at Naruto.

Naruto looked at them with the most shocked expression on his face. "You- What? You can't be serious! He- I he'll kill me not to mention he's… A GUY! You guys are twisted on so many levels!"

"You accepted it, no turning back remember?" Said Chouji.

"Yeah but, I didn't think you'd make me kiss-… Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh well. Now you get over and kiss him." Kiba said between giggles.

"Fuck you." Naruto muttered and walked over to the stone-faced Uchiha. He plopped down right on Sasuke's lap. "H-Hey Sasuke." He said with a big grin.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke had a slight blush.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd come sit with you, you looked lonely." He said in his flirtiest voice." 'God this is sick.'

"Why would you care?"

"I dunno, but you're looking pretty good tonight." Naruto looked into Sasuke's deep dark eyes and slowly inched his lips toward Sasuke.

"Na- Naruto what are you doi- mhp." Sasuke's words were cut off as Naruto kissed the shocked, yet very happy Uchiha. 'God let this be over soon' Naruto thought. 'Well its not that bad.' Then Sasuke thrusted his tongue into Naruto's mouth. 'Now its bad.' Sasuke took that moment to pin Naruto down onto Sakura's couch hand slowly put his hands up Naruto's shirt. Naruto was helpless. Sasuke who was obviously stronger than him pinned him down.

Meanwhile Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji were back on the other side of the room laughing their heads off.

When Sasuke pulled away from Naruto he still had him pinned to the couch. He ran his tongue over naruto's ear, and whispered into it "Maybe we should go to my place. We'll have more privacy there.

Naruto was in panic. "Sasuke I didn't mean it! It was a dare! I didn't want to kiss you and I don't want to go to 'your place'!!!!"

"You don't have to lie anymore. Now I know that you love me as much as I love you. Now we can be together."

"You- you like me?"

"Yes. He said as he trailed kisses around his jaw line and neck. Lets go Naru-chan. We're gonna go have some fun."

"NO SASUKE! STOP! This isn't funny!"

Sasuke picked up Naruto and began walking towards the front door. All of sakura's part guests just stared in awe as Sasuke Uchiha walked away with a screaming kicking Naruto in his arms.

"So…" Sakura started awkwardly how about we… do something?!?!" She said with a nervous chuckle. 'Wow that's why Sasuke's rejected me all these years. He's in love with Naruto… Must…Kill… Naruto.'

That next morning at the Uchiha mansion….

"Owwwww. Sasuke I hate you."

"Hey you never tried to stop me, as a matter of fact wasn't it you who was saying 'Sasuke oh Sasuke! Please don't stop.' Sasuke said with his trademark smirk.

"Shut up. I hate you. And I'm never speaking to you again."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around naruto's waist and began placing small kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders. " I love you, my little Naruto-uke."

"I…fucking hate you." Naruto spat.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. We won't do that ever again. Ok?"

"Well. Uh you can still do it… ya know if you want…"

"Ha! I knew it you can't resist me Naru-chan. Now say it or I'll kick you out of my house."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Naruto giggled. "I love you Sasuke."

Owari! Please R&R


End file.
